1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a matrix print head with an electromagnetic coil support including a magnet yoke ring adapted to for example, 18 or 24 print element systems, where in each case the magnet yoke bodies are attached with yoke feet in polygonal openings of an annular electromagnetic coil support and are directed radially toward the center of the electromagnetic coil support.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The magnet yoke bodies can be constructed together with the electromagnetic coil support in one piece such that the economy of the production becomes more important than the expected tool costs for the processing tools.
In a case, where individual yoke bodies have to be attached in an annular base body of the electromagnetic coil support, there occur different problems. The base body of the electromagnetic coil support can, for example, be produced of a magnetically non-conductive light metal or of a non-ferromagnetic material, whereas the magnet yoke body is produced of a magnetically highly conductive material, such as, for example, magnetically conductive ferromagnetic sinter materials or materials having soft ferromagnetic properties.
It is known from the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS 3,715,304 to support magnet yoke bodies in punch-out structures of the base plate. However, in view of the material technology, the punch-out or stamp-out structures require a minimum distance which allows the stamping-out process. In case the number of the magnet yoke bodies or, respectively, of the magnet systems increases, for example, to above 14 (2.times.7 print elements), either the overall diameter of the matrix print head becomes larger and thus the matrix print head becomes heavier, or the distance across the circumference of the magnet yoke arrangement becomes so small that stampings in the support plate of the electromagnetic coil support are no longer possible. In addition, the attachment of the magnet yoke body becomes a problem.